


In the space between here and now

by cyphersushi



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Other, Spaceship Sex, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphersushi/pseuds/cyphersushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the most patient ship needs a break...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the space between here and now

Sometimes when drifting through the Black she deams; her thoughts floating freely, unecumbered by physics and laws. Mostly she is alone; other sentinents sometimes buzzing by in the distance like far away stars. She likes it out there, especially after her charges have been especially trying, risking their lives and pressing her to her limits for one reason or the other. She does care for them but even the most patient ship needs a break and some silence. And sometimes the other one is out there. The bright one. The beautiful one. TARDIS. It almost hurts to watch her but like a moth to the flame Serenity can not stay away.

They meet out there in the space between here and now, in the space where one goes when the mind is drifting. They swirl around eachother, their light mingling, mixing, merging... The pulse at their core quicken until they can no longer contain it and flare brightly together, blotting out the stars and the world. Brightening the Black.

Afterwards they float together until something pulls one of them back, back to their demanding crews who now seems a little easier to take care of.


End file.
